Under the Christmas Tree
by Schuneko
Summary: Stand Alone PWP fluff piece for the Holidays. Set in the I am His and He is Mine verse


**A few days late, but better late than never!**

 **Just a stand alone fluff piece that is of course choc full of smut^^**

 **Set in _I am His and He is Mine_**

 **Enjoy!**

...

Ianto's eyes shone with glee as Malcolm tucked him into the sleigh. When the older man had caught his younger lover asleep under the largest of their Christmas trees for the third time. The older Merlyn knew the Annual Santa tour was something he shouldn't miss.

Jones was practically bouncing as Malcolm took his seat and pulled the blanket over himself. "Excited my sweet?" The older man asked with a fond smile. Ianto nodded emphatically as they took off with a soft woosh. The older Merlyn yelped when he looked over and his charge was half out of the sleigh; bent over the side to see how they were gliding. Malcolm didn't think and reached out; landing a solid smack on his charge's wiggling bum.

It was Ianto's turn to yelp. Looking properly chastened as he rubbed a hand over the sting on his arse. "S-sorry D-daddy." The younger man mumbled; sitting back down. The older man pulled his lover close and kissed his cheek; showing he wasn't really mad. Jones happily snuggled into the strong embrace. Watching as the night sky twinkled and snowflakes gently fell to greet them.

 **~UtCT~**

The second part of the tour was a walk among the many decorated trees. Ianto had hooted and took off into the throng of lit up Ever Greens as soon as their sleigh came to a stop. Malcolm shook his head and followed at a more sedate pace. He caught up to his beautiful boy easily enough. Jones was stock still gaping up at a tall fir that was decked out in every type of light imaginable. The older man slid behind his younger lover. Holding him close as they both watched the bulbs flicker and glow.

The younger man turned and backed Malcolm to the trunk of the tree. The older Merlyn groaned as Ianto sank to his knees and lowered his zip. The older man's head fell back; fingers winding into his lover's hair as Jones swallowed his cock. He was thankful he'd bought the place out for the night; there would be no interruptions. Soon he was happily fucking his sweet boy's perfect mouth till he finished with a muffled cry. Malcolm caught a dribble of his cum from his lover's lips and offered Jones the finger to suck on. The younger man didn't disappoint. Watching his older lover as his tongue swirled around the digit and the older Merlyn felt himself getting hard again.

Even sitting on the blanket he was cold their clothes merely pushed aside. Ianto scrambling into Malcolm's lap in order to ride his older lover. Jamil Waladi's body was always warm; always tight. Oh Gods he was making such wanton noises; his lovely cock felt perfect in the older man's hand. The other free to sneak under Jones's open shirt and explore. Rolling hard nubs between his fingers; while he licked up his sweet boy's throat and his hips bucked in an increasingly frenzied pace.

Ianto finished with a muffled cry and Malcolm wasn't far behind. Not his original plan for the evening, but he couldn't say it was an altogether unpleasant turn of events either.

 **~UtCT~**

After finishing the tour of trees, another sleigh brought them to a small cabin. Inside was decorated for the holidays; complete with a roaring fire and lit up tree in the corner. The rug was soft fur and when Ianto giggled as he rolled around on it Malcolm couldn't help, but laugh. "Come on cheeky scamp dinner is getting cold." The older Merlyn laughed; bringing the plates down to the floor.

Jones could hardly stand it when his older lover practically slathered his cock in the chocolate mousse; meant to be their dessert. Alternating between licking it off and kissing his younger lover, to give him a taste. By the time he was no more than sticky. Ianto had cum twice and was begging to be taken. Still loose from earlier it was easy for Malcolm to pull his younger lover close enough to slip inside.

The older Merlyn never took his beautiful boy on his knees. Never from behind unless Jones rode him and was in control or it was a scene and Jamil had purposely been a 'bad boy'. Even so; if it was fast and rough they were after, it never started that way. Penetration was always gentle; not necessarily slow, but always careful. They'd tried it before. Malcolm basically shoving his younger lover down and roughly entering him. Ianto had started to cry, begging not to be beaten to death this time.

The older Merlyn had stopped immediately; holding a whimpering, shaking man, like a child till he came back to himself. Jones had had nightmares for a week, but luckily they were able to move on. They figured out where the problem occurred and Malcolm had vowed it would never happen again.

The older man found he liked it more this way anyway. Legs wrapped around his hips pulling him closer. Arms around his shoulders, hands in his hair or fingernails raking down his skin. This was what perfection must feel like.

 **UtCTUtCTUtCTUtCTUtCTUtCTUtCTUtCT**

A couple hours and thoroughly rumpled suits later they were riding back to the mansion. Ianto sleepily curled in Malcolm's lap while the older man played with his hair.

"T-thank y-y-you D-d-daddy." Jones smiled up at him.

"You are welcome Jamil Waladi." Malcolm replied with his own fond smile as the limo turned into the driveway.

...

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Have some ideas for other holiday stand alone(s)...**

 **Any verse you'd particularly like to see? Let me know.**

 **Luv Ya'll**


End file.
